


Saving

by Daelis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gebet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hört schon seit Tagen die eindringliche Stimme einer Frau, die ihn um Hilfe bittet, ohne ihr Problem konkret zu nennen und geht dieser Frage auf den Grund.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You called for me

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story spielt kurz vor Lucifers Entkommen aus dem Käfig, also direkt vor Castiels Abgang Ende Staffel 4. Wer nicht soweit ist, kann die Story aber trotzdem lesen, da sie neben der Serie herspielt :) Sie ist einer lieben Freundin gewidmet, deren OC ich mir leihen durfte.

Es war dem Engel nicht leicht gefallen, der Stimme zu folgen, die er seit Tagen hörte. Dass er den Weg hierher, nach Rockford Bay, Idaho, auch noch nach menschlichen Methoden hatte machen müssen, hatte es ihm nicht gerade versüßt, hierher zu kommen, doch es blieb für ihn unabdingbar. Zu eindringlich erklang die Stimme einer jungen Frau immer wieder in seinen Gedanken. Immer wieder hörte er sie zu ihm beten, um Beistand bitten in ihrer Not. Dass sich ein Mensch direkt an ihn wandte, war ungewöhnlich genug, war Castiel doch bei weitem kein unter den Menschen bekannter Engel. Also hatte er sich auf den Weg gemacht, um herauszufinden, was die junge Frau so sehr ängstigte, dass kaum 6 Stunden vergingen, ohne, dass ihre Stimme flehend in seinem Inneren widerhallte und auch, woher sie seinen Namen kannte. Möglicherweise war sie eine Bekannte der Winchesters, die er ja selbst nicht aufzuspüren vermochte und die sich seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet hatten. Da hatte der Engel entschieden, dass es weise wäre nachzusehen, was es mit diesen eindringlichen Gebeten und deren Quelle auf sich hatte.

Die Frau, die ihn am Highway mitgenommen hatte, war sehr freundlich gewesen, hatte ihm sogar noch angeboten, bei ihr übernachten zu können und obendrein ein Abendessen springen lassen wollen, das der Engel ja überhaupt nicht benötigte, weshalb er abgelehnt hatte. Auch hatte Castiel nicht vor, die Nacht über zu schlafen, denn Schlaf war ebenfalls etwas, das Engel nicht benötigten. Zwar hatte die nette Dame etwas enttäuscht reagiert, doch ihn dann an einer Raststätte in Rockford Bay abgesetzt. Castiel warf einen prüfenden Blick auf sein Handy, das ihm allerdings wie erwartet weder eine Sprachnachricht noch eine dieser SMS von Dean anzeigte. Also waren die Winchesters auch weiterhin unauffindbar für ihn. Es ärgerte ihn zwar, doch sie für Engel unsichtbar und unaufspürbar zu machen, war die richtige Entscheidung für seine Freunde gewesen und als nichts anderes erachtete er die Brüder, wenngleich er zugeben musste, gegen den jüngeren der beiden, Sam, gewisse Vorbehalte zu haben. Er seufzte leise und lauschte dem Gebet, zu dem die Frau, wegen der er hergekommen war, gerade ansetzte.

„Castiel, bitte. Bitte hilf mir. Ich kann niemanden sonst darum bitten, darum erhöre meine Gebete bitte. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter, ich sehe keinen Ausweg. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, wie es weitergehen soll und ob es richtig ist, was ich tue. Kann ich überhaupt gerettet werden? Gibt es euch Engel überhaupt? Und wenn es euch gibt, helft ihr dann uns Menschen oder ist das reines Wunschdenken? Bitte hilf mir. Bitte, Castiel.“

Es fiel dem Engel nicht allzu schwer der samtigen Stimme zu folgen, die er schon so oft gehört hatte und die er deshalb problemlos ausmachen konnte, weil sich das Gebet so spezifisch an ihn richtete. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass nicht andere Engel die Bitte der jungen Frau, die in keinem ihrer Gebete je etwas Genaueres verriet, ja nicht einmal ihren Namen, gehört hatten und sie als Köder nutzten um den Krieger einzufangen. Wieder sah er auf sein Mobiltelefon, das er ja kaum bedienen konnte. Doch es zeigte ihm nichts an. So wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Straße vor sich. Eine eher heruntergekommene Gegend mit billigen Motels, Tankstellen und einer Raststätte für Trucker. Kein Ort, an dem er die Frau vermutet hätte, zu der eine solch weiche Stimme passte, doch wer wusste schon, welche Umstände sie hierher getrieben hatten? In jedem Falle jedoch kannte er das Hotel, in dem sie sich befinden musste. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen. Mit den Winchesters! War das ein Hinweis darauf, dass sich die Brüder und die mysteriöse junge Frau kannten? Möglich erschien es dem Engel, denn es gab hier einige Motels und das Moonglade Inn war nicht gerade ein übermäßig verlockendes. Der Putz bröckelte, das bunt bemalte Schild mit dem Logo war verblasst, zerkratzt und hing schief und die kleinen Beete vor dem Gebäude sahen weniger einladend aus als ein unbesuchtes Grab auf einem Friedhof. Von den Zimmern zu schweigen, die selbst der wirklich nicht pingelige Engel als 'recht unhygienisch' einstufen musste.

Von der Rezeptionistin unbemerkt – denn die schlief friedlich vor ihrem Fernseher, wobei lediglich eine Haarsträhne, die von ihrem Atem gestreift wurde, leicht wehte und die einzige Bewegung ausmachte – schlich der Krieger des Himmels in den einzigen Flur des kleinen Motels. Der Teppich unter seinen Füßen war dreckig und abgewetzt und lag sicher schon 20 Jahre hier, wenn nicht noch länger. Auch die Tapete an den Wänden, die an vielen Stellen zerschlissen und fleckig war, hatte sicher schon einige Jahre die Wände verschönert (wenn man es denn so nennen wollte). Das alles jedoch interessierte Castiel nicht weiter. Er war schließlich nicht wegen des schönen Ambientes oder des guten Essens hier, sondern allein wegen der samtigen Frauenstimme, die immer wieder hilfesuchend seinen Namen rief und die von einer tiefen Verzweiflung und Angst zeugte. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Engel hatte die richtige Tür gefunden. Wie makaber. Zimmer 666. Er klopfte. Niemand antwortete oder öffnete und er wartete einige Augenblicke, bevor er erneut klopfte. Eben noch hatte die Frau gebetet, weshalb er sicher war, dass sie nicht schlief. Im Zimmer geirrt hatte er sich auch nicht, da war er ganz sicher.

Mit einem leisen Klicken, das fraglos bedeutete, dass die Tür verschlossen gewesen war, schob sich die dünne Holztür mit dem abgeschabten Rahmen ein Stück weit auf. Gerade so weit genug, dass man hindurchsehen konnte. Ein Paar skeptische blaugraue Augen blickten ihm entgegen. „Hallo“, grüßte Cas unbeholfen. Er hatte sich auf diese Weise noch nie einem Menschen vorgestellt und bisher auch nicht überlegt, wie er es am besten anstellen sollte. „Und was wollen Sie?“, erwiderte die junge Frau, deren Stimme er zwar wiedererkannte, die jedoch deutlich weniger freundlich klang, als bisher. Der Engel räusperte sich. „Es wäre besser, wenn wir das nicht auf dem Flur klären.“, versuchte er es ungeschickt und bemerkte selbst, dass das wenig vertrauenswürdig für die Frau klingen musste, die doch keine Ahnung hatte, wer er war, wenngleich sie seinen Namen kannte.“Du hast mich um Hilfe gebeten.“, fügte er also hinzu in der Hoffnung, das würde vorerst genügen um ihre Vorbehalte zu zerstreuen. Nun, es genügte immerhin, dass sie beiseite trat und ihn einließ, wenngleich ihre skeptische Miene verriet, dass sie kein Wort glaubte und davon ausging, dass er entweder ein anderer Jäger war oder aber eine feindliche Kreatur – eher Letzteres.

Bedächtig trat er ein. Das kleine Zimmer war nicht weniger schäbig als jenes, das die Winchesters dereinst bewohnt hatte, doch das wunderte Castiel nicht besonders. Doch die Wände verrieten ihm mehr. Sie waren gespickt mit Zetteln und Zeitungsausschnitten, die für den Engel nur einen Schluss zuließen: Die junge Frau war eine Jägerin. Ganz klar.


	2. Saving

Hinter ihm hatte die junge Frau, die zweifelsohne eine Jägerin war, die Tür wieder verschlossen, allerdings die Kette nicht vorgehängt, als fürchte sie, jederzeit flüchten zu müssen. Der Engel bemühte sich um ein beruhigendes Lächeln. Ihr Blick verriet ihm ganz klar, dass sie eine gute Erklärung für das Auftauchen eines Fremden an ihrer Tür erwartete. „Mein Name ist Castiel.“, erklärte er ruhig. Die Züge der Frau entgleisten sofort. Ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt, sie schluckte schwer und der Engel konnte sehen, dass ihre Finger zitterten, als sie sich durch die blonden Haare fuhr. Vermutlich war er nicht gerade, was sie sich unter einem Engel vorgestellt hatte und er konnte das gut verstehen, war er doch lediglich für sie als seine Hülle erkennbar, nicht in seiner wahren Gestalt. „Das hier … ist nur eine Hülle, nicht meine wahre Gestalt.“, sprach er weiter, als die junge Frau nichts sagte und ihn nur weiter anstarrte, als habe er ihr soeben eine wahre Hiobsbotschaft überbracht. Dabei war er doch hier, sich ihrer Bitte anzunehmen, wenn sie ihm denn wichtig genug erschien. Als sie immer noch nicht reagierte, entschied Castiel, dass es wohl am besten wäre, er würde sie nach den Winchesterbrüdern fragen, womöglich machte ihn das glaubhafter, doch als er gerade ansetzen wollte, kam Bewegung in die Jägerin. Mit knappen aber sicheren Gesten zog sie eine Engelsklinge aus ihrem Ärmel. Also war sie vorbereitet gewesen, falls ein Engel herkäme. Oder hatte sie gar ihn hergeködert, um ihn zu töten? War das das Ziel ihrer Gebete? Beruhigend hob Cas die Arme. „Ich bin nicht dein Feind.“

Mit schnellen Schritten war die Frau an ihn herangetreten und musterte ihn nun eindringlich. „Castiel? Beweise es!“, forderte sie. Beweisen? Wie könnte er? Planlos sah er sie an. „Äh... Du weißt sicher über die Winchesters von mir...“, versuchte er es stockend. Zwar war der Engel auch bewaffnet, doch er wollte die Frau wirklich nicht angreifen,wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Eine ganze Weile starrten sie einander nur an, dann ließ die Jägerin die erhobene Klinge sinken. „Du bist... wirklich Castiel?“, wollte sie wissen, als müsse sie sich erneut vergewissern. Er nickte nur.

Was jetzt geschah, damit hatte der himmlische Krieger wahrlich nicht gerechnet. Aus dem Nichts stiegen Tränen in die blaugrauen Augen der Jägerin, die sich schluchzend als Talina Mia Grace vorstellte. Castiel erwiderte ihre plötzliche Umarmung unbeholfen. Offenbar hatte sie zwar intensiv zu ihm gebetet, jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre Gebete erhört wurden. Einige Minuten standen sie einfach so da. Talinas Tränen trockneten und sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres dunkelgrünen Pullovers über die Augen. „Du bist wirklich hier.“ Castiel nickte. Sie schmunzelte über diese Geste nur. „Ich hätte nicht … damit gerechnet. Ich habe tatsächlich über Sam und Dean von dir gehört. Indirekt. Bobby... Ich bin mit Bobby befreundet.“ Jetzt konnte der Engel auch eine Verbindung herstellen. Bobby Singer war für Sam und Dean wie ein Vater und selbstverständlich kannte auch er den Engel. Das erklärte allerdings keinesfalls woher die Jägerin eine Engelsklinge hatte und was sie von ihm wollte.

„Du hast um Hilfe gebeten.“ Die Frau nickte dem Engel zu. „Ja. Bobby hat viel von dir erzählt und ich dachte, wenn ich schon bete... Dann zu jemandem, an dessen Güte ich glauben kann.“ Sie lächelte matt. Ein sanftes Lächeln erhielt Einzug in Castiels Züge. Es freute ihn, dass jemand daran glaubte, dass er richtig handele und eine gute Person sei, wo doch im Moment viele Engel ganz anderer Ansicht waren. „Danke.“, erwiderte er knapp, wollte er doch Talina nicht unterbrechen, sondern anhören, was sie bedrückte und mit welchen Sorgen sie sich an ihn wandte. „Ich... ich muss etwas wissen. Bobby meinte, du könntest mir da helfen. Er sagte, er dürfe nicht.“ Noch immer hatte der Engel absolut keine Ahnung, was es sein könnte, was die junge Frau bedrückte, die gerade ihren Pullover leicht anhob, um die Engelsklinge seitlich darunter zu schieben. Dabei gab sie allerdings ihren Bauch ein Stück weit der Sicht des Engels preis, der die Stirn runzelte, als er die längst verheilten Narben sah, die sich auf der hellen Haut abhoben. Ob sie wohl darüber sprechen wollte? Was immer diese Narben verursacht hatte, erschien ihm jedoch menschlicher Natur, daran konnte und durfte er nicht einfach etwas ändern. Wenn er einem Menschen mit privaten Problemen half, dann müsste er allen helfen – eine Aufgabe, der er, wie er wusste, nicht gewachsen war. Nein, er war hier um mit allen Mitteln gegen die Apokalypse anzukämpfen und die darin verwickelten Menschen zu beschützen.

„Es geht um... um meine Fähigkeiten.“, begann Talina nun zögerlich, woraufhin sich Castiels Aufmerksamkeit sofort wieder voll der jungen Frau zuwandte, die unsicher seinen Blick mied, als sei ihr unangenehm, darüber zu sprechen. Fähigkeiten? Etwa wie bei Sam? Auszuschließen war es nicht, immerhin würde das erklären, weshalb Bobby Singer informiert war, allerdings nicht weiter auf das Thema hatte eingehen wollen: Er wollte Sam schützen.

„Mediale Fähigkeiten?“, hakte der Engel im Trenchcoat sicherheitshalber nach und sofort nickte die junge Frau. „Ja, woher...?“ Er hob die Hand, um ihrem Satz Einhalt zu gebieten. „Nur eine Vermutung...“ Castiel verengte die Augen. Was das Alter betraf, konnte es durchaus hinkommen. „Ich habe nachgeforscht – sie sind nicht ererbt.“ Wie Recht sie doch hatte. Castiel seufzte tief. Nun konnte er gut verstehen, wieso die junge Frau nach ihm gerufen hatte und wieso sie Hilfe von jemandem suchte, den sie als weiser als sich selbst erachtete. Wer, wenn nicht jemand, der durch Dämonenblut genährte Kräfte besaß, würde einen Engel um Hilfe bitten wollen, ohne gleich im Gebet sein dunkles Geheimnis preiszugeben, besonders wenn man wusste, dass es Engel gab und obendrein ein Jäger war.

„Das ist schwierig zu erklären...“ Wenn er ehrlich war, würde er es lieber gar nicht erklären. Der Gedanke, in die verunsicherten und hilfesuchenden Augen der Jägerin zu sehen und ihr zu sagen, welch grauenhaftes Schicksal mit ihren Fähigkeiten verbunden war, behagte dem Engel im Trenchcoat ganz und gar nicht. Vor allem, da er nicht einmal wusste, was er ihr für Hilfe bieten könnte, als ihr zu sagen, dass sie diese Fähigkeiten nicht nutzen sollte und dass ihr vermutlich von dämonischer Seite große Gefahr drohte. Er konnte ihr ihre Gabe nicht nehmen, noch konnte er stets an ihrer Seite sein und sie beschützen, wartete doch das Verhindern der Apokalypse auf ihn.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als die Jägerin ihn am Kragen packte. „Was bist du nur für ein Engel! Hilf mir, wenn du kannst!“ Castiel senkte den Blick. „Ich kann es nicht.“, gab er leise zu und schämte sich gleichzeitig dafür, auch wenn er wusste, dass ihn keine Schuld traf. „Es... tut mir Leid. Diese Fähigkeiten, sie sind gefährlich. Du musst dich vor Dämonen in Acht nehmen.“, erklärte er schließlich ausweichend, als der strenge Blick Talinas ihn traf. „Was für eine Hilfe soll das sein?“, fragte sie mehr bitter als wirklich erbost. Und Recht hatte sie. Eine große Hilfe war er ihr wirklich nicht. „Schau, es ist kompli-“ „Ach komm, jetzt sag nicht, es sei kompliziert. Nichts ist daran kompliziert! Spuck einfach aus, was du weißt, Castiel!“

Mit einem Seufzen schloss der Engel die Augen, bevor er mit belegter Stimme begann, ihr zu erklären, woher seiner Mutmaßung nach ihre Fähigkeiten kamen und auch, welche Gefahren sie bargen. Doch am Schlimmsten war es, zugeben zu müssen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was die Dämonen damit bezweckten und welches Ziel sie damit verfolgten. Dass er... keine Antworten für die verzweifelte junge Frau hatte, die den Kragen seines Trenchcoates die ganze Zeit über nicht losließ, wenngleich ihre Finger zitterten. Als er geendet hatte, sank ihre Stirn an seine Brust und sie weinte, schluchzte, zitterte am ganzen Leibe. Unbeholfen legte er die Arme um sie. Es tat ihm weh, nicht mehr tun zu können, doch diese Wahrheit konnte er ihr nicht abnehmen. Sie setzten sich auf die Bettkante und er blieb bei ihr, bis sie sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte.

Als ihn Stunden später eine Nachricht von Dean erreichte, saß er bereits in einem Truck, dessen Fahrer ihn per Anhalter aufgelesen hatte. Der jungen Jägerin hatte er eine unsichtbare Nachricht hinterlassen: Eine Engelsschutzmarkierung auf ihren Rippen.


End file.
